


Papilionem

by Asikveyl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Afrodita - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Anteros - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Forbidden Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, M/M, Otabek!GreekGod, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Yuri!Human, Zeus - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asikveyl/pseuds/Asikveyl
Summary: Las historias de amor entre dioses y mortales siempre son las más dolorosas. Anteros, dios del amor correspondido, conoce lo que es el amor cuando ve por primera vez a un ruso llamado Yuri.OTAYURI WEEK 2020DAY 2: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE; GREEK GODS
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 9
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Papilionem

**Author's Note:**

> Contexto:
> 
> En la mitología griega, Anteros es el dios del amor correspondido y vengador del amor no correspondido. Hijo de la diosa del amor, Afrodita, y el dios de la guerra, Ares; hermano de Eros. Una de sus características más particulares es tener alas similares a las de una mariposa.

Los mortales no eran nada más que una mordida a la manzana del pecado, eran el fruto de la discordia y el origen de muchos de los males que acongojaban la tierra; o al menos ese pensamiento tenía Anteros, dios del amor correspondido y el vengador del amor no correspondido. Sus longevos años le han hecho testigo de miles de catástrofes relacionados a los humanos, mayormente cuando también se veían involucrados los dioses. Las infinitas conquistas de Zeus, los trabajos de Heracles, el conflicto en Troya, la disputa por Adonis; aunque tampoco tenía que retroceder tantos años, ya que sus constantes visitas a las tierras mortales le mantenían al tanto de la fiereza de los sentimientos humanos, no obstante, había un sentimiento que era más peligroso que todos juntos: el amor.

El amor es el origen de traiciones, pasiones prohibidas, llegando incluso a extremos jamás imaginados; el amor es el punto de partida de otros sentimientos igual de indomables: el odio, la ira, la tristeza, la soledad, los celos, la envidia… El amor es el único sentimiento que puede hacer nacer a otros sentimientos, pero esa es sólo la parte oscura de la moneda. El amor también es fuente de vida, responsable de muchas uniones genuinas, autor de las más bellas historias donde brilla la esperanza de que un amor puro y sincero triunfe a pesar de las dificultades.

Para Anteros, el amor era la balanza perfecta. Y a pesar de que su trabajo iba en relación a este sentimiento, él mismo admitía su incapacidad de domarlo a un 100%; él y su hermano Eros, incluso su madre, se veían ridículamente reducidos a unos viles mensajeros, unos esclavos más a la orden de esa deidad abstracta, inexplicable e inconmensurable llamada amor, a la cual debían temer por respeto. Lo que aquel temerario dios no sabía, era que esa deidad superior le tenía preparada la peor de las tretas a las que se había enfrentado en su extensa vida.

* * *

Los clientes del dios Anteros podrían fácilmente dividirse en cuatro tipos: el primer tipo, sería aquel que sufre por un amor no correspondido, pero que va de la mano con un alma negra cuya intención es intensificar ese dolor; es decir, aquellos desdichados cuyo ser amado es cruel y tirano. Muchas veces le tocó enfrentarse a jóvenes soberbios que humillaban a esos sinceros corazones que tenían la desgracia de enamorarse de ellos; en esas circunstancias, Anteros hacía justicia por su propia mano en contra de esos mortales malagradecidos, otorgándoles castigos que sólo podían ser comparados con el dolor que ellos mismos estaban provocados a la otra persona.

El segundo tipo era, tal vez, el más peligroso y la representación más desagradable del amor. Ante sus firmes ojos, el deseo de hacer daño no podía estar relacionado con el amor, sin embargo, la vida le calló la boca miles de veces al enfrentarse a tragedias desembocadas por un corazón herido. En esos casos su misión es evitar que esos mortales no correspondan causen algún daño con el fin de calmar su desdicha. La venganza es despiadada y más cuando nace del amor; el rechazo es doloroso, pero jamás será suficiente motivo para herir o para matar.

El tercer tipo era demasiado común. Anteros se enfrentaba a varios de estos casos al día. Si bien la labor era sencilla, también era bastante repetitiva. Estos mortales suelen estar en el equilibrio adecuado, donde uno confiesa su amor y, a pesar de no ser correspondido, el asunto no va más allá como en los casos del segundo tipo. Ahí también entran esos mortales con un alma noble y comprensiva capaces de hacer que el rechazo no sea tan severo. Su misión para este tipo sólo se basa en curar el corazón de la persona no corresponde, nutriendo los cimientos que permitirán que pueda volver a amar de nuevo; dejar de amar por un rechazo era el peor de los destinos.

El cuarto tipo, en definitiva, era el favorito de Anteros. En pocas palabras: amor correspondido.

Aquel día justo se encontraba presenciando una escena que, probablemente, se catalogaría en los amores del tercer tipo. Un chico canadiense acababa de llegar a Rusia con la intención de confesarse ante su ser amado, sin embargo, éste aún no llegaba a aquel parque que al parecer era su punto de reunión. El joven miró nuevamente su reloj y exhaló su décimo suspiro hasta en ese momento; escarbó sus bolsillos y tomó su teléfono, realizando una llamada.

—¡Yuri! ¿Dónde estás? Quedamos vernos a las 5. —alcanzó a escuchar Anteros.

—Estoy atorado en el tráfico… ¿De verdad es tan urgente lo que tienes que decirme, JJ? Acabo de terminar de practicar con Yakov y estoy molido hasta los huesos. —reclamó quien, al parecer, era otro chico al lado de la línea. —¿Podemos vernos otro día?

JJ suspiró, estaba en la cuerda floja antes de lanzarse al vacío de la desesperación. ¡Se supone hoy sería el gran día donde se confesaría al malcriado tigre de Rusia! Y el muy desgraciado se tomaba la molestia de atascarse en el tráfico. ¿Sería conveniente dejar ese importante acontecimiento para otra ocasión? —¿Estás muy lejos? No tengo problema en esperarte, aunque… Quería verte hoy.

Ahora el que suspiró fue Yuri. —En treinta minutos estoy ahí. —colgó.

Los treinta minutos transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad hasta que Anteros alcanzó a visualizar un delgado cuerpecillo enfundado en una chaqueta de animal print que le cubría hasta la cabeza, impidiendo que pudiera distinguirle el cabello y parte del rostro. Llegó con una lentitud que denotaba que cumplía con ese encuentro como si de una obligación se tratara y tomó asiento junto a JJ, quien parecía a punto de colapsar por las palabras que deseaba soltar de una buena vez. La charla comenzó sin más rodeos.

¿Cuántas veces había visto eso ya? El chico enamorado de su mejor amigo y éste queriendo sólo una amistad… En esos casos era imposible para Anteros intervenir más que para sanar la herida. No podía dispararle ninguna de sus flechas al otro chico porque sería quebrantar su código moral: él sólo flechaba a aquellos que compartían sentimientos. Esa era su labor, ¡consumar el amor! Lanzar flechas a lo idiota y causar problemas con éstas era la de Eros.

Notó que JJ se levantó, tomó la pequeña maleta que portaba y se alejó del parque, dejando al chiquillo con la chaqueta de animal print solo; su trabajo estaba terminado por ese día, sin embargo, se mantuvo allá un tiempo más. Aún no había podido verle el rostro al otro joven, la única información que tenía era que se llamaba Yuri. Ser un dios no le daba el poder de conocer a todos los mortales de la Tierra, aunque podía buscar su información sin problemas, aunque eso significaba tener que regresar al Olimpo.

Yuri se reincorporó luego de unos minutos y también se marchó, la oscuridad de la noche fue su cómplice en mantener su rostro en el anonimato, sometiendo a Anteros a una imperiosa curiosidad que iba creciendo conforme el tiempo transcurría. El aura que Yuri emanaba era tranquila, pero también podía distinguir cierta fortaleza. ¿Qué escondía ese llamativo abrigo? El dios no se quedaría con la duda, en definitiva; y, como si esa fuerza omnipotente controlara sus actos, extendió sus alas y, aún cautivo, comenzó a seguir los pasos del chico.

La travesía le detuvo frente al hogar del chico: un humilde departamento casi a las afueras de San Petersburgo. Anteros se mantuvo frente a las ventanas oscuras en espera de que alguna luz se encendiera, evidenciando la llegada de Yuri. Y ahí brilló un resplandor que Anteros jamás había visto. La habitación se iluminó, el ruso se deshizo de su abrigo y por fin pudo visualizar por primera vez ese rostro de porcelana.

Ahora el pasado podía abofetearle sin problemas por las muchas veces que se burló de los dioses que afirmaban sobre la extraordinaria belleza de algunos mortales. Justo frente a él tenía al más precioso ejemplar de la belleza humana. Un nidillo de rubios cabellos revueltos a causa del gorro de la chaqueta, un rostro con una piel tan perfecta que sólo anheló extender la mano para poder rozar ese terciopelo color nieve y un par de ojos que bien podían llevarle a la perdición con tan sólo una mirada, esos ojos de soldado con ese matiz azul-verde podían ahogarle si así lo deseaban.

El corazón le golpeó con fuerza, advirtiendo sobre la ola que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer dentro su pecho. Una ola que podía arrasar con todo a su alrededor, una ola que era el preludio de una nueva tragedia entre un dios y un mortal. ¿Amor a primera vista? Eso jamás existió en el vocabulario de Anteros, no obstante, viendo a Yuri, se imaginó a sí mismo buscando esa palabra en el diccionario.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió y la rutina de Anteros cambió drásticamente. Los primeros días, luego de la labor diaria, se escapaba hacia los aposentos de Yuri. Casualmente él llegaba a casa a esa hora, lo que le daba la oportunidad a Anteros de verle hasta que se fuera a dormir, momento donde velaba su sueño y se mantenía contemplándole desde el marco de la ventana. Su voz no la escuchaba con frecuencia, ya que al parecer vivía solo; los contados momentos donde tenía el privilegio de escuchar su voz eran cuando respondía el teléfono o cuando el chico dedicaba un par de palabras a la fotografía de su abuelo sobre la mesa de noche, también había momentos donde hablaba a la nada o a su gato, siendo una tentadora invitación para Anteros a responderle. Pero lo tenía prohibido, un dios y un mortal no podían involucrarse; el pasado era el maestro perfecto para atestiguar las catástrofes que ocurrían cuando esos dos mundos colisionaban.

Sin embargo, la necesidad se fue acrecentando al igual que el amor. Las noches en vela cuidando a Yuri ya no bastaban para el dios del amor correspondido. El corazón latía furioso cuando se imaginaba en escenarios casi prohibidos con el joven rubio. ¿Cuántas veces no se le secó la garganta cuando, casualmente, alcanzaba a ver a Yuri sin playera? Ver su inmaculada imagen después de una ducha sólo podía ser comparado con el privilegio de ver a una ninfa jugueteando dentro las dulces aguas de un lago. ¡No! Yuri era más, mucho más que cualquier ninfa o diosa.

No era suficiente para Anteros, la sensación de desasosiego era un hoyo negro que comenzaba a consumir cada ápice de él, estaba siendo conducido hacia la locura misma, pero valía totalmente la pena si podía admirar mucho más de Yuri, si podía tener más de él.

Un mes fue suficiente para que Anteros lo supiera todo de Yuri. Sabía que todos los días se la pasaba fuera con Yakov y Lilia, con quienes practica patinaje artístico sobre hielo, que su gato no es gato sino gata y se llama Potya, que los fines de semana visita la tumba de su abuelo que falleció hace apenas un año, que desde eso vive solo a pesar de que todavía tiene dieciséis años; que no ha vuelto a comunicarse con JJ después de que lo rechazó; que no sabe cocinar, pero está aprendiendo, que detesta que el cabello se le pegue a la espalda cuando se está bañando, que todavía le pone de mal humor hacer los deberes, que hay noches que llora hasta dormirse…

Todo esa información y todas imágenes se albergaban con recelo dentro del corazón de Anteros. A pesar de que sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, no podía negar que se sentía parte de la vida de Yuri, aunque fuera de esa forma; sin embargo, también latía un deseo egoísta de tomar todo de él. Quería verle patinar, quería ser él quien respondiera a esos llamados sin destinatario, que quería secarle el cabello apenas saliera de la ducha para así evitar que se pegara a su espalda, que deseaba prepararle algo de cenar, así él tampoco supiera tanto de cocina. Todo eso tenía como origen una idea ridículamente cursi que le hacía creer que era la pieza que a Yuri le faltaba en su vida, porque el rubio ya era esa pieza que él jamás buscó.

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, Anteros ya conocía de pies a cabeza la rutina nocturna de Yuri. No obstante, para su sorpresa, ocurrió algo que estaba fuera del plan acostumbrado. El rubio, ya enfundado en su pijama, se acercó al marco de la ventana. Anteros no pudo evitar pensar que ese sitio le pertenecía, que ese era su trono para poder velar por lo sueños de su Yuri. Pensaba en todo, pero la voz del rubio le interrumpió:

—Estás ahí, ¿verdad? —fue un susurro cargado de cierto temor, después siguió un bufido y negó con la cabeza. —Debes estar enloqueciendo, Yuri, mira que pensar que tienes un ángel guardián. —se regañó. Luego vino un lapso de silencio. La mirada azul-verde de Yuri se suavizó, pareciera que era comprensivo consigo mismo pues, a pesar de saber que hablarle a un supuesto “ángel guardián” era una locura, continuó haciéndolo para calmar su inquietud. —Me gustaría me dijeras que no estoy perdiendo la razón… Desde hace días siento que hay alguien aquí conmigo. Al principio sentí temor, ¿sabes? Las películas de terror suelen ser muy engañosas, pero no podías ser algo así como un… Espíritu malo, ¿verdad? —una risa fresca resonó de sus rosáceos labios. —Siento calma. Desde hace más de un mes que siento calma, el ambiente ha cambiado o eso quiero creer. Y no es nada malo, desde el fondo de mi corazón sé que esto no es algo malo, pero…

¿Qué estaba escuchando? Aquello debía ser producto de su imaginación. ¿El chico de sus sueños le estaba hablando? Peor aún, ¿Yuri había sentido su presencia desde el primer día?

El rubio continuó: —Tal vez esté tocando fondo que ya hasta imagino ángeles y espíritus. —esa frase tan llena de impotencia y frustración sonó más para él mismo.

_“No estás perdiendo la razón, Yuri”_

El rubio respingó y volteó el rostro hacia esa voz. Ahí, dentro de su propia habitación, una extraña criatura extendía sus alas. Aquello no era un ángel, esas alas simulaban más a la de una mariposa. ¡Bien! Ahora sí debía estar perdiendo la cordura, se talló los ojos con violencia en espera de que, al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontrara solo otra vez. Pero no fue así.

—Yuri… —titubeó Anteros. La respiración de Yuri era lo bastante audible, el palpitar de su corazón ya era un completo caos en ese instante, incluso la blanquecina piel empalideció más. Hubiera soltado el grito más desgarrador de todos, pero su garganta parecía haberse secado en un santiamén. Estaba soñando, definitivamente estaba soñando. —No te asustes, por favor. No te haré daño, yo… Lo siento.

—¡¿Tú me has estado vigilando?! —exclamó Yuri una vez recuperado el aliento. El ceño fruncido reflejaba molestia. —¿C-Cómo es eso posible? ¡¿Y esas alas?! ¡Ah! —bufó, comenzando a andar de un lado a otro mientras sus delgadas manos se afianzaban a los cabellos rubios. —¡Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?! Eres tú, JJ. Te estás vengando porque te rechacé. Mierda, mierda. —siguió quejándose.

Anteros quedó sin palabras, contemplando a esa pequeña fierecilla que tomaba mayor poder frente a sus ojos. Alcanzó a distinguir algunos insultos, más reclamos y palabrerías sin sentido que buscaban darle una explicación a su presencia. El pecho de Anteros burbujeaba con una emoción desbordante que no pudo ocultar, pues una sonora carcajada de dicha pura salió de sus labios. Los reclamos del rubio cesaron y miraron con mayor confusión a ese extraño tipo que, además de asustarle y haberle estado acosando desde hace más de un mes, ahora reía como un completo lunático en medio de su habitación.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa? —preguntó Yuri.

Anteros calmó un poco su ataque de risa y, sosteniéndose la frente, dedicó una radiante mirada al rubio. —Tú… Me estás hablando a mí.

El encuentro inesperado entre ambos parecía haber sido dictado por el destino desde tiempo atrás. Los reclamos de Yuri continuaron prologándose durante esa noche, pero poco a poco fueron tomando un matiz diferente, ahora el rubio reprochaba a modo de broma por el tiempo que el dios dedicó a verle. Hubo un sinfín de preguntas revoloteando por la habitación, la mayoría dedicadas a Anteros y a su apariencia; el miedo fue abandonando el recinto conforme la confianza florecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Entonces, ¿no eres un ángel? ¿Y esas alas? —continuó Yuri con su interrogatorio, ya había volteado una silla para sentarse, teniendo el respaldo apoyado en su pecho. Anteros en cambio estaba sobre la cama del rubio, mirando de vez en vez a su pequeño interrogador y a la bola de pelos sobre la cama. —A Potya le agradas. —confesó el ruso. —Casi siempre se esconde de las visitas, pero mira contigo, hasta duerme en el mismo espacio donde estás.

—Yuri… De nuevo quisiera disculparme por lo que ocurrió, además de que no puedo contarte tan fácilmente sobre mí. Temo ponerte en peligro si sabes más sobre mí. —el semblante de Yuri se tornó serio. —Lo más que puedo decirte es que no, no soy un ángel, pero tampoco soy un humano como tú, aunque eso ya lo sabrás. —Anteros frunció el ceño, temía que el rubio no entendiera su situación y le obligara a no volver a verlo nunca más, aunque, ¿a quién engañaba? ¿Quién diablos quería seguir frecuentando a un tipo acosador con alas?

—Comprendo. —susurró el ruso y desvió la mirada. Hace mucho no tenía una compañía tan grata en casa ni se desvelaba platicando con alguien; era cierto que tal vez las cosas comenzaron de una manera muy extraña, pero de por sí ya era todo demasiado extraño dentro de esas cuatro paredes. —Pero puedes decirme cómo te llamas, ¿verdad?

El silencio reinó. Anteros estaba al tanto de su condición como dios en el mundo actual: para el ojo humano, ellos no eran más que un mito de una antigua civilización, misma de la que sabían bastante gracias a eso llamado internet. Si Yuri hacía por buscar su nombre, era seguro que descubriría que era un dios. El rubio pareció comprender la delicada situación de Anteros, así que corrigió su pregunta:

—Entonces, ¿cómo te gustaría que te llame? No creo que quieras que me refiera a ti como “acosador alado” cada que vengas, eh. —aquella frase con una sincera sonrisa por parte de Yuri fue todo lo que Anteros tanto anheló. Esas palabras fueron el permiso que necesitaba para continuar acompañándole y para hacerse un espacio en su vida.

—Otabek. Para ti quiero ser Otabek.

* * *

El amor de Anteros (quien ahora era Otabek) y Yuri se cultivaba conforme su historia se iba escribiendo. Sus primeros encuentros se dieron en la intimidad de la habitación del ruso, lugar donde pasaban casi toda la noche platicando sobre cosas triviales, o bien, viendo películas o series. Las costumbres mortales actuales se iban impregnando paulatinamente en Anteros, quien ya hasta disfrutaba de las cenas humanas como la pizza y los pirozhkis (los favoritos de Yuri). Conforme cada noche pasaba, Yuri y Otabek conocían más del otro; el dios, por su parte, no había omitido parte de su vida, aunque sí la había distorsionado un poco para continuar ocultando su condición como el dios del amor correspondido.

Una vez que las pláticas llegaban a su fin, ya muy avanzada la noche, Yuri se iba a dormir sin temor alguno de que Otabek se quedara a su lado. Anteros aguardaba hasta el amanecer para marcharse pues, a pesar de que ya estaba cumpliendo su sueño de ser más cercano a Yuri, no podía negarse el capricho de ver dormir al rubio y velar su sueño. Su expresión lucía tan frágil y dulce, con esos labios de cereza entreabiertos, esa respiración mansa apenas perceptible y el nidillo de rubios cabellos revueltos dispersándose por la cama; Yuri era la perdición del dios, quien no podía evitar aprovechar su sueño para deslizar sus ansiosos dedos sobre el rostro y cabellos del más joven, anhelando poder sentirle en su totalidad.

—Otabek, —le llamó Yuri mientras se acurrucaba en la cama. —¿Sabes esconder tus alas? —cuestionó, a lo que el dios asintió con cierta confusión. —¿Podrías venir más temprano mañana? Yakov y Lilia saldrán con Viktor para una competición, dejarán la pista de hielo sin supervisión y… —sacó la traviesa mano de entre las mantas, mostrándole un par de llaves. —¿Quieres patinar conmigo?

Los ojos de Anteros se abrieron con sorpresa. Desde que supo que Yuri patinaba se dedicó a imaginarle sobre el hielo, era seguro que lucía casi celestial. —Sí quiero. —respondió sin pensársela. —Puedo venir después del medio día, si te parece. —El rubio afirmó con una amplia sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

—Tengo la sospecha de que nunca has salido como un humano normal, así que ven lo más presentable posible y no olvides esconder las alas, eh. ¡Te mostraré lo bello que puede ser este lugar! —exclamó con decisión en la voz. Otabek sintió que le faltaba el aire ante esos ojos de soldado que irradiaban una desbordante determinación; si tan sólo Yuri supiera que Anteros, dios del amor correspondido, conoció lo bello del mundo mortal el día que le vio por primera vez.

* * *

—¡Te ves muy raro sin las alas! —rio Yuri cuando Otabek llegó a su habitación. No podía pasar desapercibido que el dios se había esmerado en su apariencia, ¡apenas podía creer que era el mismo acosador alado que conoció semanas atrás!

Aquello sería como una cita, tan sólo pensar en eso hacía que en el estómago del rubio revolotearan incontables mariposas. Era una sensación que le causaba algunas nauseas, no obstante, él estaba casi o más inquieto que aquellas mariposas en la panza. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, llenándose de valor para iniciar ese día que pintaba ser como uno de los más inolvidables; de eso se encargaría él.

El día comenzó en un restaurante. El rubio pasó días investigando sobre un buen lugar que pudiera gustarle a Otabek, finalmente, se decidió por un pequeño, cálido y rústico lugar que descubrió casualmente un fin de semana después de su visita a su abuelo en el cementerio. La comida que servían ahí tenía un toque totalmente hogareño, el ambiente estaba lejano a ser como el de un restaurante cinco estrellas, no obstante, este lugar era el indicado para su primera cita con Otabek. El corazón se lo dijo así y la vida se lo confirmó cuando estuvieron ahí, frente a frente, disfrutando del postre después de haberse deleitado con una exquisita comida y una amena plática. Cualquier persona podría pensar que la comida romántica perfecta era de noche a la luz de las velas, ¡nada de eso! Yuri no necesitaba ni velas ni flores cuando tenía a Otabek en frente, con esa expresión de quien apenas está descubriendo las maravillas del mundo exterior.

Abordaron un taxi y llegaron hasta la pista de hielo de Yakov, entraron por la puerta de servicio gracias a las llaves que Yuri había hurtado a escondidas (aunque eso era algo que mantendría en secreto).

—¡Patinar es muy divertido! Seguro no eres tan bueno como yo, pero no te desanimes. ¡Seré un buen maestro! —fanfarroneó el rubio justo después de colocarse los patines, colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura en una posición de superioridad. Otabek sonrió y, con un poco de inseguridad, terminó de calzarse los patines.

El mundo se estaba extendiendo frente a los ojos del dios. Tantos años viviendo y jamás se había sentido tan vivo como en ese momento, ¡se había perdido de tantas cosas! Pero toda la espera había valido la pena, porque ahora estaba descubriendo el mundo de la mano de Yuri.

La pista de patinaje estaba vacía, evidentemente; el ruso apenas encendió un par de luces que iluminaron únicamente la pista de hielo. No era tan ostentosa como las pistas de hielo donde se llevaban a cabo las competiciones, pero eran adecuadas para entrenar y abrirla de vez en cuando al público en general.

Yuri dio un paso dentro del hielo y se deslizó con gracia, dando una sutil vuelta mientras extendía los brazos hacia los costados. Otabek sólo pudo mirarle embelesado, tal vez había sido un movimiento básico para el rubio, pero para el dios, que desconocía todo eso, era como presenciar a una ninfa danzando en medio del bosque. ¡No! ¡Era mil veces mejor que eso!

El rubio notó que Otabek no ingresaba a la pista y se acercó, extendiéndole la mano. —No tengas miedo, en serio no es tan difícil. —afirmó con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Qué había hecho en el pasado para ser infinitamente recompensado de esa forma?

Sin dudarlo extendió su mano a tomar la más pequeña, siendo jalado hacia el interior del hielo. Su primer paso fue tambaleante, incluso pensó que podría caerse, pero sentir que la mano de Yuri le apretaba con mayor fuerza fue suficiente para darle seguridad. Se deslizó gracias al rubio hasta que se animó a mover los pies sobre el hielo por su cuenta. La sonrisa de Yuri fue de satisfacción, ¡su Otabek estaba patinando!

Continuaron la aventura sobre el hielo sin interrupciones. Por un momento, Otabek se apoyó en la orilla de la pista mientras Yuri le enseñaba la rutina que estaba aprendiendo con Yakov. A cada salto de Yuri, una flecha de oro se clavaba en el corazón del dios. Eso era amor, definitivamente era amor lo que florecía en ese íntimo espacio.

—Yuri… —susurró y se movió hacia donde el susodicho, quien enseguida se acercó con los brazos extendidos para evitar que Otabek cayera. El roce de sus frías manos sobre sus brazos fue cautivador, incitándole a rodearle de los costados así no fuera necesario sostenerse de él. Ahora fue Yuri el que se tambaleó y Otabek quien le sostuvo, quedando unidos en una especie de abrazo que les mantenía muy cerca. El rubio suspiro, las mejillas se le colorearon de un tierno tono rosáceo, el corazón golpeó contra su pecho y las mariposas revolotearon con mayor ímpetu; ya no parecían mariposas, ahora era un maldito panal de abejas enfurecidas zumbando de un lado al otro.

Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno para apartarse, al contrario, sus brazos se amoldaron en el cuerpo contrario para terminar de consumar el abrazo. Se miraron a los ojos y el silencio fue su fiel acompañante una vez más; Yuri sonrió. —¿Te g-gusta el hielo? —titubeó en un intento de calmar la inquietud de su pecho.

—Me gustas tú, Yuri. —confesó. Su corazón se hinchó en un santiamén. ¿Era amor lo que sentía por Otabek? Fue amor desde que su travieso espía tuvo nombre, rostro y hasta alas. Pero las palabras no serían nunca el fuerte de Yuri, así que correspondió a esa confesión de la manera más pura y genuina: con un beso.

Las demostraciones de afecto se repitieron durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la pista. El hielo fue testigo de las más dulces declaraciones de amor, de las caricias que por fin pudieron materializarse y de los besos que encontraron su lugar en los labios del ser amado. Las miradas enamoradas perduraron incluso en el viaje de regreso al hogar de Yuri y, en el silencio de la habitación, el rubio dio un gran paso.

—Quédate a dormir, Otabek. —pidió con una voz capaz de someter al embelesado dios.

Los besos nuevamente brotaron de sus ansiosas bocas, las manos hambrientas de rozar la desconocida piel se abrían paso entre la ropa del rubio, quien suspiraba completamente entregado al deseo. Otabek depositó el delgado cuerpo del ruso sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él, besando una, dos veces esa húmeda boca que clamaba por más de sus roces. —¿Estás seguro? —susurró sin apartar sus labios ni un centímetro.

Yuri afirmó y selló nuevamente sus palabras con un beso. —Nunca he estado más seguro de algo.

Esa noche era de los dos; la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, iluminando a ese par de cuerpos que se reconocían mutuamente entre caricias y besos. La piel inmaculada de Yuri recibió todos esos roces que Otabek tanto se guardó en su memoria; le acarició con sus manos, le probó con sus labios, depositó sus más ocultos deseos en ese lienzo en blanco que le correspondió con la misma avidez. En cuestión de minutos, ese lienzo se encontró mancillado por las marcas de la hambrienta boca de Otabek; para Yuri eso no fue problema, pues no demoró en igualar esas marcas en la piel del dios.

La ropa fue perdiendo su lugar en ese encuentro, el sudor no demoró en perlar ambos cuerpos cargados de esa misma lujuria; el silencio fue perpetrado por la melodía de suspiros y gemidos que fueron brotando. No fue necesaria una flecha de oro para reclamar el corazón de Yuri, pues en ese instante él se lo estaba entregando por cuenta propia, le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, así como él siempre le perteneció a ese pequeño ruso con espíritu de tigre.

Esa noche para ambos marcó un antes y un después. A pesar de que los sentimientos de ambos estuvieron claros desde el principio, era ahora donde podían disfrutar de una merecida vida junto con el ser amado. Anteros pasaba más tiempo en casa de Yuri, salían con mayor frecuencia a conocer hasta el último rincón de San Petersburgo y consumaban su amor cuando el cielo nocturno les daba como acompañantes a la luna y las estrellas. Todo era perfecto. Anteros se sentía realmente vivo teniendo entre sus brazos a Yuri.

Aunque el dios continuaba dedicándose a sus labores, era cierto que el tiempo que destinaba a ello era cada vez menos, lo que ocasionaba que sus pendientes fueran acumulándose cada vez más como si de una bola de nieve cuesta abajo se tratara. Lamentablemente, cualquier problema en el mundo humano que fuera responsabilidad de un dios debía llegar a oídos del dios de dioses.

—Zeus, lamento informarle que las labores de Anteros se están retrasando. —informó Hermes una mañana.

—¿Anteros? ¿No querrás decir Eros? —el dios mensajero negó.

—Me han reportado que ha estado un poco ausente desde hace unos meses, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en tierras mortales. Quise comentarle a usted antes de darle aviso a la diosa Afrodita. —completó Hermes.

—¿Tierras mortales? —a pesar de ser el padre de los dioses, Zeus se tomaba bastantes libertades desde tiempo inmemorables, no por nada era conocido por todas sus conquistas; no dejaba ir a ninguna mujer, sea mortal o deidad. Anteros se había proclamado como un dios moral que desaprobaba casi todas las conductas de los demás; era un completo santurrón que no comprendía los placeres a los que ellos tenían derecho por el simple hecho de ser dioses del Olimpo.

—¿Crees que alguna mortal le ha flechado? —cuestionó Zeus, quizás para sí mismo o para Hermes. ¿Qué mejor que darle una lección a ese dios majadero? —Hermes, ¿sabes qué sitio ha estado frecuentando Anteros?

—Ah… —abrió con rapidez el pergamino entre sus manos. —S-San Petersburgo, Rusia.

Zeus frunció los labios mientras ideaba el plan perfecto para conocer a aquella chica que andaba robándole la atención al dios del amor correspondido. Encargó a Hermes investigar más sobre el paradero de Anteros, el sitio específico que frecuentaba y las horas en las que estaba en ese lugar; con esa información, en cuestión de 48 horas, Zeus se encontró en el marco de la ventana de Yuri. Una inocente polilla de la que nadie podía sospechar.

Aquel día el rubio se preparaba para recibir a Otabek. Se dedicó toda la mañana a recrear la receta de pirozhkis de su abuelo y, al fin de un par de intentos, logró preparar algunos que lucían bastante apetitosos. Los probó y le supieron a gloria, obviamente nunca tendría la misma sazón que el abuelo Nikolai, no obstante, esos pirozhkis tenía un ingrediente especial: amor. Con la comida más que lista,p align=p align= el rubio decidió tomar un merecido baño. Hasta ese entonces, Zeus no había logrado dar con la misteriosa mujer, fue hasta que Yuri terminó su baño que al fin ingresó a la habitación donde el dios de dioses le esperaba.

—Es un chico… —pensó. ¡Y qué chico! Qué suerte que a Zeus nadie se le iba vivo, ni hombre ni mujer ni bestia. Se dedicó a contemplarle mientras el rubio se arreglaba y tarareaba una canción, se le notaba bastante entusiasmado y Zeus no tardó en comprender que esperaba a Anteros. ¿Acaso sabría que su amado era un vil dios traicionero tal como él lo era? —Entonces no hay tanta diferencia entre tú y yo, Anteros. Mira que un chico ruso te hizo cometer el peor error de un dios, aquel del que tanto te quejabas.

El dios de dioses se tomó un tiempo para pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Conociendo lo transparente que era Anteros, lo más seguro era que se haya presentado en su forma original. Así que, sin vacilar, Zeus adoptó la imagen de Anteros y apareció sin avisar dentro la habitación de Yuri. El rubio volteó el rostro al sentir la presencia de su invitado especial y le recibió con esa sonrisa enamorada que era sólo para su Otabek.

—¡Llegaste! —exclamó. —Te esperaba un poco más tarde, eh. Te tengo una sorpresa que sé te encantará. ¿Se te olvidó esconder las alas hoy? —bromeó y soltó una risilla.

—Con que tú eres el chico especial que cautivó al intachable dios Anteros. Hace años que no veía a un jovencito tan bello. —saludó Zeus.

—¿Estás bromeando? —la sonrisa aún no se borraba del rostro del rubio. —¿Quién es Anteros? —cuestionó, cambiando su semblante poco a poco conforme notaba cierta diferencia en el aura de Otabek.

—Oh, entonces ese bribón te enseñó a negar todo apenas los descubriéramos. ¡No me sorprende viniendo de un dios tan audaz como él! —continuó Zeus, dando un par de pasos hacia su pequeña presa.

—¿Dios? Me estás asustando… ¿Está todo bien? —a esas alturas la sonrisa ya no estaba presente, retrocedió los mismos pasos que Otabek avanzó. El tigre se había transformado en un indefenso gatito.

—Seguro eres un chico bueno y tan bondadoso que no te negarás a darme lo mismo que a Anteros, ¿verdad? —fue la última frase proclamada antes de que Zeus se lanzara sobre el indefenso chico. Lo tumbó en la cama y tomó sus muñecas para inmovilizarle; Yuri aún no daba crédito al comportamiento de Otabek. Forcejeó y clamó que se detuviera, pero esos besos exigentes y caricias bruscas no cesaban. Esa boca amarga y esas manos ásperas que le arrancaban las lágrimas no eran las de Otabek, ¡no era su Otabek!

—¡Zeus! —el grito retumbó en la habitación y un par de manos apartaron el cuerpo que aprisionaba a Yuri contra la cama. El rubio respiraba entre los sollozos producto del llanto, talló sus ojos y visualizó la escena más confusa de su joven vida: dos Otabek, uno con alas y el otro sin ellas. Ambos discutían, se forcejeaban y peleaban. La cabeza del rubio daba vueltas por la impresión, fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y al final su cuerpo nuevamente cayó sobre el colchón: se había desmayado.

* * *

—¿Qué ha sido todo este este alboroto? —vociferó una furiosa Afrodita. —¡Por la mierda! Zeus, eres el dios de dioses, ¡pon el ejemplo actuando correctamente alguna vez en tu miserable existencia! —exhaló la diosa.

El conflicto había terminado gracias a la intervención de Eros y Afrodita, quienes fueron advertidos por Hermes que sospechaba que Zeus llevaría a cabo otra de sus tan conocidas locuras en el mundo mortal. Por parte del padre de los dioses ya no se podía esperar nada, pero lo que causó mayor sorpresa para la diosa del amor era que su hijo, el siempre estoico dios del amor correspondido y justo vengador del amor no correspondido, se viera involucrado en otra penosa situación con un mortal.

—¡Deja en paz a los mortales de una jodida vez, Zeus! —advirtió antes de abandonar el asunto con el dios mayor, pues había algo que realmente merecía su atención. —Anteros, explícate. —exigió con severidad en la voz. Otabek, quien sostenía el cuerpo del aún durmiente Yuri. —¿Ese chico que ha tenido que ver en todo esto?

—Madre, me enamoré. —soltó sin temor al castigo. —Muchas veces observé a los mortales enamorándose y ser correspondidos, en toda mi vida he visto morir a almas gemelas que, de verdad, vivieron toda su vida amándose el uno al otro. Pero yo… Siendo sólo un vil dios, nunca había podido hacer que un sentimiento así de inmenso brotara dentro de mí. —pausó el discurso, el rostro de Afrodita estaba estupefacto ante tremenda confesión. Anteros, ese dios amargado que siempre se quejaba de las tretas de su hermano Eros, que siempre rechazaba el comportamiento inmoral de todos los dioses, incluso de ella. Su pequeño niño ahora era todo un hombre que podía decir, con el corazón en la mano, lo maravilloso y desbordante que era el amor.

—¿Te corresponde? —incitó a que Anteros continuara hablando.

—Nos amamos, eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Mantuve todo en secreto porque tuve miedo de que saliera herido. El mundo de los dioses es tan… Caótico, que no podía exponer a Yuri de esa forma. No sé cómo Zeus se enteró, él estuvo a punto de-

—Lo sé. Aunque lo evitaste a toda costa, sabes que es imposible que el amor entre un dios y un mortal prospere favorablemente. Tú mismo lo has dicho, el Olimpo es un sitio que los humanos deben evitar a toda costa. —a pesar de que estaba conmovida por ese precioso acto de amor sincero, Afrodita debía tomar cartas en el asunto para evitar una tragedia aún mayor.

—¡Protege a Yuri, por favor! Madre, protege a Yuri de todos, de Zeus, de otros dioses, de la calamidad… —imploró Anteros al borde del llanto. —Lo amo. Él es el único que me ha hecho sentir vivo a pesar de ser inmortal. ¡Vivo gracias a él! —el corazón de Afrodita se encogió.

—Cariño, realmente sabes que es imposible protegerlo de todo mal. Zeus es insistente, no es algo que no sepas. Si él se atreve a hacerle algo y Hera se entera… No necesitamos otra tragedia en este siglo.

El temple de Otabek se rompió frente a su madre, el dios estalló en llanto y por un momento se arrepintió de haber fijado sus ojos en un paraíso prohibido como lo era Yuri. Le amaba con locura, pero si amarle significaba ponerlo en peligro, hubiera preferido nunca haberle conocido. —Si fuera un dios mayor… Si tuviera el poder como usted o Zeus, ¡yo intercedería por él! Yo estaría a su lado, le amaría y cuidaría así tuviera que enfrentarme a todo el Olimpo. No sé cómo me atreví a jugar con el destino sabiendo las posibles consecuencias, jamás me perdonaría si la desgracia llegara a caer sobre Yuri. Es todo lo que tengo… Y yo soy todo lo que él tiene. —le estrechó entre sus brazos entre sollozos, el chiquillo aún seguía inconsciente.

Afrodita sintió quebrarse junto con la voluntad de su hijo. Ese dios siempre inmutable ahora lloraba ante ella, arrodillado, aferrándose al cuerpo durmiente de un simple mortal mientras clamaba por el amor que sentía por él. Lucía tan expuesto como un humano, tan débil, tan impotente. Echó un vistazo al rubiecillo, su expresión tan apacible al momento de dormir sólo le hizo imaginar el terror que pudo haber sentido al estar a punto de ser abusado por Zeus utilizando la imagen de su ser amado. —¿Le flechaste? —cuestionó.

—Él me flechó a mí cuando lo vi por primera vez. Ni todas las flechas de oro del mundo tienen el mismo poder que una sola mirada de Yuri. —clamó nuevamente, llevando sus labios a besar la fría mejilla de su ser amado; estaba húmeda a causa de sus propias lágrimas.

—Hay una forma de protegerlo, pero requiere un sacrificio. —advirtió Afrodita.

—¡Daría mi vida de ser necesario! —gritó con determinación.

—Yuri será mi protegido de ahora en adelante, ni Zeus ni ningún otro dios podrá ponerle una mano encima, te aseguro que él llevará una vida plena y tranquila; pero como te dije, todo tiene un precio y la condición para poder cumplir esto es sencilla: Yuri tiene que olvidarte.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Anteros. —¿Olvidarme? —Afrodita afirmó.

—Haré que Yuri olvide que conoció al dios Anteros, olvidará que se amaron plenamente y olvidará todo lo que vivieron juntos. Sólo de esa forma puedo garantizar su seguridad, estar cerca de un dios significa un peligro para un mortal, es por eso que tiene olvidar todo lo que vivieron durante este año. —Anteros iba a alegar, pero su madre tomó nuevamente la palabra. —No tienes que preocuparte, yo no puedo obligarte a hacerte olvidar. Eres un dios muy responsable, tengo la confianza de que aprenderás a vivir con el recuerdo de este amor y de que no intervendrás nunca más en el mundo mortal. No puedo hacerte olvidar, pero evitaré que te vuelvas acercar a él.

Otabek miró con dolor el cuerpo de su amado, el hecho de pensar que jamás volvería a ver ese precioso rostro era mil veces peor que la muerte, no obstante, su seguridad era primero. Si sabía que Yuri podía vivir una vida plena, él era capaz de cargar con la cruz de ese amor tan precioso hasta la eternidad. —Acepto. —accedió. —Pero quisiera pedirte un último favor… Quiero que prometas que jamás dejarás solo a Yuri, siempre lo protegerás a pesar de lo que ocurra y sin importar que otros dioses intervengan.

—Lo cuidaré como si uno de mis hijos se tratara. Un chico capaz de despertar un amor tan genuino a un dios como tú merece lo mejor, ¿no crees? Te lo prometo como la diosa del amor, mejor aún, te lo prometo como tu madre que soy. Nadie le hará daño a Yuri. —prometió.

—¿Puedo despedirme de él? —pidió como si fuera un deseo antes de morir. —Te imploro que hagas que olvide el trago amargo que vivió por culpa de Zeus, dame esta noche para compartirla con Yuri… Sólo así podré sobrellevar la eternidad sin él.

Los ojos de Afrodita ya no podían continuar conteniendo las lágrimas, era increíble ser testigo de ese amor tan inmenso que su hijo profesaba. No dudaba que aquel ruso le correspondiera totalmente. —Una noche. Él no recordará nada de lo que ocurrió hoy, mañana al despertar ya no recordará quién era Anteros. —Otabek afirmó y agradeció infinidad de veces, incluso estuvo a punto de besar los pies de la diosa Afrodita. Tendría una noche más al lado de su precioso chico, una noche que determinaría el resto de sus vidas y el rumbo de su amor.

Anteros regresó a la habitación de Yuri con éste en brazos, le depositó suavemente sobre la cama y repartió suaves caricias sobre su cabello para hacerle despertar. El aroma a comida apenas se sentía en la casa, pero fue suficiente para que Otabek anticipara la sorpresa que el rubio le había preparado antes del incidente con Zeus. —¿O-Otabek? —susurró Yuri mientras, poco a poco, abría esos ojitos color azul-verde.

—Hola, dormilón. —sonrió Anteros. Había logrado disimular las lágrimas en sus ojos y había esbozado la mejor de sus sonrisas, todo para su chico.

—¿Qué pasó? —se reincorporó sobre la cama, tallándose los ojos.

—Cuando llegué te encontré durmiendo, supongo el día estuvo pesado para ti. —respondió con voz suave.

—¿Me dormí?... ¡Los pirozhkis! —exclamó al recordar su sorpresa. Seguro ya estaban más que fríos, ¡había arruinado todo luego de esforzarse tanto!

—¿Qué pirozhkis? —cuestionó Otabek con curiosidad.

—Yo… Cociné para ti, pero seguro ya están fríos y deben saber horribles. —se quejó el rubio, abultando los labios en un mohín.

Otabek rio encantado, definitivamente, atesoraría esa noche como la última que podrían compartir en mucho tiempo más. —Podemos calentarlas de nuevo, seguro te quedaron deliciosos.

Y de esta forma inició la cita de ese día. Yuri lucía la más preciosas de sus sonrisas; bromearon, comieron, se recostaron un tiempo. Probó los labios del rubio una y otra vez, acarició su cuerpo que fácilmente temblaba ante su propio roce. Quería tomar todo de Yuri y encerrarlo bajo llave dentro de su corazón, sólo así la eternidad no sería tan despiadada con él. El rubio notó cierto dolor en los actos de Otabek, alarmándose cuando descubrió que sus ojos se humedecían en unas nacientes lágrimas. —Otabek, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó preocupado, extendió ambas manos a tomar el rostro del dios y deslizó los pulgares para limpiar ese camino de lágrimas.

—Lloro porque te amo, Yuri. Eres el regalo más precioso que el cielo me ha dado. —los ojos de Yuri se abrieron con sorpresa. De nuevo ese panal de furiosas abejas se sacudía en su interior. Nunca había sido tan feliz antes, supo que la vida era incierta cuando ese chico acosador con alas de mariposa pisó por primera vez su habitación.

—Yo también te amo, Otabek. Quiero estar contigo de aquí hasta el fin de mis días. —era la primera vez que se decían “te amo”, aunque sus acciones lo habían demostrado tiempo atrás.

—Así será, mi Yuri. Todo lo que soy, te pertenece. Te amo de aquí hasta la luna. —susurró contra su rosácea boca y robó un casto beso.

—¡Eso no es mucho! —se quejó Yuri entre risas, mismas que Anteros cayó con una lluvia de besos.

—¿Alguna vez has viajado a la luna? —se burló Otabek.

—Pues… ¡No! Pero seguro tu tampoco, esas alas no parecen muy rápidas. —más risas llenaron la habitación, esa habitación donde se conocieron, donde su amor fue cultivándose hasta florecer en la historia más preciosa de todos los tiempos.

Las lágrimas dieron paso a los besos, los besos a las caricias y eventualmente al deseo. La última vez que tomaba el cuerpo de su Yuri, la última vez que hacían el amor. Yuri lloró de felicidad hasta dormirse, Otabek lloró cuando vio los ojos de su amado cerrarse… El trato estaba hecho. El sol de la mañana sólo confirmaría lo evidente: Yuri ya no le recordaría nunca más.

Abandonó su lecho con aire melancólico y echó un último vistazo al hogar de Yuri, recorrió cada pasillo pasando incluso a la cocina. Extrañaría todo, porque justo en ese sitio estaba dejando la mitad de su alma. Se despidió de Potya y regresó a la habitación, lugar donde Yuri dormía plácidamente sin esperar lo que ocurriría al despertar.

Anteros extendió sus alas en silencio, mirando a la imponente luna que se alzaba esa noche, su luz nuevamente se colaba a través de la ventana, iluminando una pequeña hoja de papel. Una voz le pidió ir por ella y así lo hizo, recogiéndola y observándola con detenimiento, después miró a Yuri. ¡Qué felices fueron cuando pudieron decir que se amaban! Con esa idea en mente tomó un lápiz y escribió. Sabía que el ruso no sufriría pues no le recordaría en lo absoluto, así que escondió la nota en algún rincón de la casa.

Los primeros rayos del sol advirtieron que el día había llegado y la despedida debía consumarse ya. Miró por última vez ese rostro de porcelana, esos cabellitos revueltos y, con el recuerdo de ese último “te amo”, robó un beso de esos labios, un beso que marcaba el final de su historia; después se lanzó por la ventana rumbo al Olimpo, lugar donde le esperaba esa vida monótona y vacía que hace un año dejó atrás.

* * *

El tiempo dio por hecho que las cosas habían recuperado su curso habitual. Yuri regresó a esos días cotidianos donde sólo practicaba, visitaba la tumba de su abuelo y regresaba a casa donde Potya le esperaba. Anteros, por su parte, se dedicó completamente a sus deberes; su semblante nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde esa última noche, eso era algo que Afrodita y todos los demás dioses notaban siempre. La diosa del amor cumplió con su parte del trato, conociendo casi tan bien a Yuri como alguna vez Anteros lo hizo únicamente observándole; era un chico formidable, cada día confirmaba los motivos que tuvo su hijo para enamorarse de él.

A pesar de eso, Afrodita se inquietaba cada que se enteraba que Yuri había soñado con Anteros; como si el amor entre ambos se negara a ser borrado, cada mañana el rubio despertaba agitado, otras veces llorando y cuestionándose quién era ese chico que se asomaba todas las noches en sus sueños. Había escuchado por Anteros que, aunque ellos fueran dioses relacionados al amor, éste era una deidad con sus propias leyes que incluso sobrepasaban sus límites como dioses. ¿Sería todo esto obra del amor, quien se negaba a que dos almas gemelas estuvieran separadas de esa forma? ¿Era la justicia divina o el destino que se interponía incluso sobre ellos? Cada vez que Yuri hacía referencia a Anteros, Afrodita temblaba al no saber cómo afrontar lo que ocurriría más adelante; pero la promesa estaba hecha, juro por su papel como diosa y madre que jamás abandonaría a Yuri.

El rubio, como de costumbre, se lavaba la cara para despabilarse y olvidar ese sueño recurrente, no obstante, las remanentes de ese amor desconocido aún latían dentro de su joven corazón. Salió del baño y notó que Potya jugaba con algo que no reconoció, preocupado de que fuera algún insecto o un objeto peligroso, se acercó a ella y le quitó lo que al parecer era una insignificante hoja de papel. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo a la basura, pero una voz le pidió que volteara la hoja; grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que era una nota, ¡una que decía su nombre! El corazón le galopaba con fuerza sin siquiera haber leído el mensaje que definitivamente iba dirigido a él. Tomó una bocanada de aire y leyó:

_“Te amo de aquí hasta la luna, Yuri. Nunca lo olvides. Atentamente, Otabek”._

—¿Otabek?… —Repitió y sintió como si hubiera pasado toda su vida recitando ese nombre. Como si se tratara de una tormenta, los recuerdos llovieron furiosos sobre su nublada memoria. Al final, las piezas encajaron tan veloces como una flecha mientras sus labios cosquillearon ante el recuerdo de un beso que recibió entre sueños: —Acosador alado…


End file.
